


online school

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	online school

pretty girls in my classes can s t o p please and thank you

ink covered fingertips on my desk

shitty coffee 

i really do not like coffee all that much

it's weird having my hair shorter

i just want to fall asleep

i am so goddamn tired

if my teacher could chill for a second i'd be cool with that

how do you take your coffee i take mine black with too much sugar

HAHA i have music in the background i'm fucking unstoppable now

english is manageable because i have it with anna

and dhillon bothers me sometimes now

it's nice, i think


End file.
